


Sunday Morning's Routine

by GrimSister21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, One Big Happy Family, Peter Parker - Freeform, Schmoop, Short, Short One Shot, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSister21/pseuds/GrimSister21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short describing Sundays at the Rogers-Stark residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning's Routine

Wake-up calls aren't Peter's strong suit, Tony told himself. Just moments ago he was sound asleep in Steve's arms, before a five year old toddler had began to jump on their bed, screaming: "Get up, Get up! It's morning!"

Tony, of course, had tried to snuggle against his husband and get back to sleep and pretend that the five year old is nothing but a bad dream. But then Peter says something like: "But Dada, you said we're finishing the rocket today!" or "You promised we'll try to make a robot like the one in Star Wars," And Tony just had to drag himself from his big, blond Capitan America pillow (He swears sometimes he can see Steve smiling into the soft covers in the corner of his eye) and starts stumbling into the kitchen, looking for coffee. When he got back with two cups (black and extra strong for him, Extra sugar and cream for Steve) he saw Peter trying to wake up Steve and falling again into the same old trick: Steve pretends to be asleep and grabs the little guy by the ankle at least expected moment, swinging him in the air and causing Peter to shriek with joy.

"No fair, Papa!" He said."I wasn't ready."  

"That defiantly is," Steve smiled.

"Dada, tell him!" the mocking tattletale allways makes Tony smile and kiss his little head.

"Keep me out of this, little guy. Now go get dressed. We'll try making that robotic dog you wanted."

After mentioning that, Peter's eyes light up: "Like in Phineas and Ferb?" He asked with excitement.

"As long as you don't expect me to wonder where Perry is," Answered Tony, giving Steve his coffee and traditional morning kiss. He knows… Well, they both know that if there wasn't a chance that Peter would have been back in five minutes, they would already being making out and having morning sex.

Sometimes Tony can't believe he has so much: a wonderful loving husband and a cute, hyperactive adorable son that’s excited to learn from his old man. And that the two of them love him as much as he loves them.

When Tony was kidnapped in Iraq, he thought it was the end. That his meaningless life has come to fitting end. But thanks to that Iraq, he changed so much: From a weapons creator to a humanitarian, to a hero, to a husband and a father. He hugs Steve tightly (and carefully, so his precious coffee won't spill) and whispered to him "I love you," before Peter dragged him to the lab in order to create a robot dog.  


End file.
